Change of Worlds
by LeslieBaybeex3
Summary: My first fanfiction ! Cant think of a good summary but just read! Very good plot! Bella is a snobby rich girl and Edward lives in a bad home. Its a story of all of them falling in love but focuses on Edward and Bella. Canon Couples! Lemons in future chaps
1. Chapter 1

**So this is obviously my first fanfiction. It just came to me during class one day, our English teacher made us make an outline for a picture prompt and the picture was of a father, mother, son and daughter. They look nothing like the twilight characters but the idea just hit me. (Yes, I have classes during the summer, but it is only for the first month… I take pre-college classes over the summer; this is my 3****rd**** year there)**

**Well on with chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine =(**

Chapter 1

***Bella's POV***

"Get out of my fucking room Emmett I have to finish unpacking!" I yelled as soon as Emmett entered my room. I watched as Emmett dragged his feet out of my new room. We moved to Forks, Washington today. This isn't the first time we moved this year, but at least we moved at the beginning of September so we start school with all the other kids. We have moved 5 times this year, all because of my father's job. Dad is a huge lawyer that is very well known by everyone. Charlie Swan is constantly a guest at the Oprah Winfry show and that explains all the money we have.

People think of me as a bitch because I am not ugly and rich and I can be very mean and straight forward, but I think it's all of my bottled up feelings. I am really nice if you get to know me. I can't get close to people because I won't be with them for long so I try to not make many close friends because it sucks when I have to move and leave them, so I never have anyone to talk to about my feelings and things like that. Emmett and I are fraternal twins, we are sixteen and juniors in High School, and I may be harsh to him sometimes but he can totally put me in my place.

He is twice my size but would never hurt a fly. I think moving all the time is affecting him because he is slowly becoming a loner. I really miss the old Emmett; he was funny and always looked out for me. Everything has become different and changed dramatically. I sometimes wonder if he also misses his old self. He was always playful and kind and helpful. I missed my older brother but could never be brave enough to ask him why he changed. It just happened one day. I guess he just got tired of not being able to spend more time with dad, and he just snapped, except, he didn't become a rebel, he became a "goody to shoes", that gets annoying every once in a while.

3

Hours later, I had my room completely looking like what I wanted it to. My walls were painted a calm green and my bed sheets were gray with edges the same color as my wall. My king sized bed was in the center of the room in front of the window on my wall. My walk-in closets' doors are gray and filled with all my clothes. My bathroom's door is also gray. I have a white couch on the other side of my closet with my light green flat screen TV on top of a small clear table. I have a larger clear table is in between the couch and TV. I have two white medium size drawers on either side of my bed with most of my underwear and bras in them. In the corner of my room there is a white desk with my custom light green laptop with a silver B on the back.

It was around dinner time so I went downstairs to see mom setting up the dining room with 4 plates. I sat down in my usual seat, across from Emmett and waited for mom to fill all four plates.

"Wow mom smells delicious." I commented. She smiled sweetly at me and I saw Emmett smile at her too, obviously agreeing with me.

We waited until all four plates were filled and until mom sat down.

"Your father won't be eating dinner with us tonight so we can all start eating." Big surprise there, Dad never eats us, we are lucky to even see him once a week. Mom always fills his place though, in case he ever decides to show up.

Dinner was quiet except for a few comments on the news and weather which is wet.

Emmett and I washed the dishes after dinner and then I ran up the stairs to my room and only tripped once on the top step. I am a klutz, but oddly enough I can walk pretty well in my four inch stilettos.

"Mom I'm calling it a night. Moving has taken a lot of me." I yelled down the stairs. "Goodnight"

"Night Bella" she called out. Emmett then came out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. We went our separate ways and I heard Emmett mumble a 'night Bella' and he entered his room.

As soon as I entered my room I went to my closet to find something to comfortable to change into. I picked a tank top and comfy shorts and crawled into bed. I lay there for about an hour thinking about school that starts in exactly a week. I was kind of nervous and couldn't fall asleep. I fell asleep at around 12 am and had a dreamless sleep.

3

(One week later)

_I am, I'm to fabulous_

_I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts_

_I live, to be model thin_

_Dress me, I'm your mannequin_

_J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi, et Prada, Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love Jimmy Choo_

I shuffled my hands under my pillow looking for my sidekick 09'.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse and showing evidence that I just woke up.

"Morning Bella honey." Came the cheery voice of my mother, Renee. "You need to get ready, today is the first day of school." Renee has book club meetings early weekday morning so she couldn't personally wake us up every day.

"Uggghhhh." I heard my mother chuckle at my response.

"Wake Emmett up as well, now go get ready." She urged.

"Bye." I answered to the phone and hung up without waiting for a response. I got up from bed and turned the shower on. Then I walked out of my room to Emmett's and knocked loudly on his door.

"Get up Emmett It's the first day of school!" I waited until I heard him mumble something, signaling that he was up, and went back to my room. I laid the clothes I had picked out last night on my bed and entered my bathroom. I stripped down to nothing and entered the shower. As the warm droplets fell on my body the reality of today fell on me.

It was the first day of school.

The day I have been secretly dreading. Everyone thought that I was calm about today, but they were terribly wrong. Dad had promised us that we wouldn't move until the end of the school year, so I had to make a really good impression today during the first day of school. That is why I spent hours choosing my outfit; wardrobe says a lot about a person and their personality.

I was taking long in the shower so I shampooed and conditioned my hair quickly and rinsed my hair. When I finished showering I put my hair up in the towel and put my green robe on and green fluff slippers on. Then I exited the bathroom and examined my clothes once again.

My outfit for the first day of school was simple and cute, but showed that I had money, which is really what I wanted as a first impression today. I was going to wear a black Sonora dress that has a white design at the bottom, and black Apepozza Simba flats with a black and white stone in the front. I expected to be the hottest girl at school, wanted by every guy. That may sound slutty but those were my expectations. I am not a virgin but that doesn't mean that I like to have sex with every single guy. I have only had sex once in my whole life, 5 months ago, with someone I regret having my first time with. He wasn't a rude ugly guy, he was respectful and really cute, but I only felt friendship towards him, so it was an awkward first time.

After changing into my clothes, I stood in front of my mirror. I decided I was going to curl my hair and keep my bangs looking naturally straight. I grabbed my curling iron and curled my hair. While curling my hair, I tried to not think about the day that lay ahead of me.

I ran downstairs to see Emmett in the dining room eating cereal. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, a spoon and the milk and sat down next to Emmett.

"Pass me the cereal." I told Emmett. I poured myself cereal and started eating. "Whose car are we taking?" I asked Emmett after I swallowed my first bite.

"I you don't mind I'd like to take my new 2009 Mercedes-Benz CL 500." Answered Emmett.

"Ok." That was the last of our conversation until we were leaving. "Come on Emmett I want to get to school a little bit early today so I can see everyone."

With that we both went into the garage and entered Emmett's car, he sat in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's seat.

"I can see your nervous Bella." Emmett always knew me so well; at least that's still the same about him.

"Yea, I'm a little nervous. Aren't you?"

"Not really, it's just High School."

"But it's the first day and one mistake can send you to the bottom of the popularity chain."

"Popularity isn't important as long as you're happy."

"Being popular makes me very happy." Emmett sighed, obviously giving up on showing me something. The old Emmett would never give up until I learned my lesson and understood where he was going with this.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, but it only took like 5 minutes with Emmett's fast driving, something that thankfully hasn't changed either.

Emmett parked the car in between an empty space and a yellow Porsche. The Porsche and Emmett's car were the hottest and expensive ones there. Sitting on the hood of the yellow car was a small, petite girl with black hair that pointed in every direction. She was beautiful and knew how to dress. She was wearing a beige and brown checkered Cinched Voile Tunic that complimented her small frame perfectly. On her feet there were white Bernardo Madonna thong sandals that tied her whole outfit together.

She was looking around at everyone, she wasn't looking for someone but more like seeing people who she wanted to have as friends and criticizing, but not in a mean way like I do. She seemed like someone who was never boring. She saw us park next to her and looked at the driver seat and the passenger seat. Her gaze never left the car, as she waiting for us to get out. I don't think she could see very clearly through the customized tinted windows that were made darker to add a more mysterious vibe to it, but I guess she was curious as to who else had a hot car at this small High School. I turned to Emmett and saw him taking his bag from the back seat and open the door. I saw the Petite girl's eye's bulge at the sight of Emmett.

I laughed internally at her expression and decided that now it was time for me to get out of the car and make my appearance. I stepped out of the car and saw her gaze snap to me. A look of approval appeared on her face as she examined my outfit.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and walked to the sidewalk. She gracefully walked to me and extended her hand out for a shake.

"Hey my name is Alice." Said her high soprano voice.

**So it took me 3 days to write and revise this chapter. I am very nervous as to how people will react to this story, and since it is my first story I want to make good first impressions. I am sorry for any mistakes I made and I will try and update quickly. Please tell me what you think and I already have the next chapter planned in my head…sort of. Please review**

**-Leslie :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took long to update and I'm sorry for people who actually read this story. I've been busy; I know that's everyone's excuse but its true. This is also my first story so I want to stay in Bella's point of view. I'm not ready to get out of my comfort zone yet. Bear with me please I promise to NEVER leave a story without saying anything about it. I'll never leave people hanging so don't worry I haven't left or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine =(**

Chapter 2

***Bella's POV***

I stared at her hand for what seemed like hours to me but were really a couple of minutes. At one moment I completely forgot what I was doing, until she cleared her throat. Thoughts were racing in my mind. I wanted to have a friend but I don't know if I should trust her. And I definitely don't want to seem vulnerable to a stranger. I had a debated in my head, on whether I should act like a bitch or actually get to know the girl, Alice.

I looked up from her hand to her face to see that she had a confused look on her face, kind of like if she was thinking that I was retarded. I made my mind up quickly and went with m instincts.

"Bella" I sneered and grilled her. I moved away from her hand and walked away, my head held high. I knew I regretted doing that but I couldn't take any risks. Alice seemed like a real nice person. I kept walking until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turned around it was Alice.

"Bella let's try this again, I'm Alice" she stuck her hand out and had a look of determination on her face. Her voice sounded so calm, I think she should have been mad at me for acting so bitchy. I admired her determination and she seemed like an awesome person because she didn't give up on me, she doesn't even know me.

I gave Alice my best sincere smile and shook her hand. I could tell that she knew my façade was no longer there and I was the real me. I then felt myself being pulled towards Alice into a hug, and I hugged her back.

"Sorry, I just have a feeling that we will be best friends in no time." I smiled at her comment and we then separated from the hug we shared.

"Can I see your schedule? I want to see the classes we will have." Alice asked. I reached in my bag and pulled out the schedules that I received in the mail yesterday, just like every other student attending this school. Alice took the paper from my hand and compared her schedule to mine.

"We have all the same classes, except your 7th period Biology and 8th period Gym" Alice explained. "I had Biology, but I asked for a change and got the favor." She gave me a devilish smile and wondered briefly what she did to get a change in class.

"That's awesome," I said. You can show me to all the classes we have together." Relief washed over me at the realization of not getting lost on my first day.

"Who was that big guy that drove you to school today?" Alice did nothing to mask her curiosity. I looked around the crowd of kids, looking for Emmett who is easy to spot anywhere. I was surprised at all the people that decided to come early today as well. I kept looking for Emmett but had no luck in finding him, so I gave up.

"He's my older brother, Emmett" I explained. "We are fraternal twins."

"He seems… scary" Alice said, obviously referring to his size.

"He's not. He's like a huge teddy bear. Well at least he used to be; now we barely speak. " I stated, my voice filled with sorrow. I could tell Alice wanted to ask more, but now was obviously not the time, so she just nodded.

Alice and I talked for a couple of minutes about how I like Forks so far. I couldn't say much because I recently moved, but our conversation was dropped as soon as we saw a bright red Mercedes pulled up in a parking space relatively close to ours. Both teens were blonde but the driver was a girl while the one sitting on the passenger seat was a guy. They looked like something out of a magazine. The guy had piercing blue eyes, and I couldn't tell if the girl did, but I guess she did, because she had on a pair of Gucci shades. They both seemed pretty tall and then I saw them both get out of the car and heard her heels click on the floor. She looked spectacular with her outfit.

Her hair was curled, whether natural or made that way I couldn't tell, but it was long and beautiful. She pulled her shades over her eyes and stuck them in her hair and I was right, she did have the same blue eyes, kind of like Alice's piercing greenish blue eyes. She had on these dark skinny jeans and a cute wavelet blouse that was gray with a black sash in the middle. The shirt had white ruffle with white edges on it. Her shoes were these gorgeous Giuseppe Zanotti black pumps. She looked like she had money and style, like me and Alice.

I turned to see Alice already skipping up to the blonde kids. I followed after her swiftly but carefully.

"Hey I'm Alice" she waved to both of the students as they reached the sidewalk. The blonde guy looked at Alice like if she was the most precious thing. His gaze was fixed on her and nothing else, like if they were the only 2 in the world. Alice must have not noticed because she just stuck her hand out for them to shake. The blonde guy, after noticing that he was staring, blinked and stuck his hand out as well.

"Hello, I am Jasper, and this is my sister Rosalie." He said in a gentlemanly tone and with a hint of southern accent in his voice. Alice smiled at him and shook his hand. Since Alice was introducing herself I was guessing that they never met, so the Blondes were new to this school as well.

Rosalie hadn't said anything until I saw her approve of Alice's wardrobe.

"Hey Alice, as Jasper said I'm Rosalie, nice to meet you." Rosalie spoke with a strong yet feminine voice that fit her look perfectly.

"This is my new friend Bella" Alice said, waving me over to them.

"Hey" I waved shyly. If I was going to let Alice be my friend, might as well not care about other people seeing the real me, well some people who seem nice can see the real me, I guess.

We spent the next 15 minutes checking schedules. We all had the same 1st period, and 5th period. Rosalie had 2nd and 3rd period with me and Alice and Rosalie had 7th period with Alice. Jasper had 4th period with me and Alice and 8th period with only Alice.

"Come on we should get to class." Alice urged us. We all grabbed our things and entered building 1, where according to Alice, is where all homeroom/first period classes are.

I was the last one to walk into the building, so as the door was closing behind me I heard a motorcycle purr loudly, but I didn't have time to turn around and see who it was, the bell started to ring.

We rushed into a class numbered 416 and all took a seat. Alice sat next to Jasper and I sat next to Rosalie. Our tables were next to each other, so from left to right it was me then Rosalie then space then Alice then Jasper and then another table to their right. I didn't notice when I entered but I then saw that Alice was secretly pointing to the table behind us so me and Rosalie turned around. Behind us Emmett was sitting to some unattractive guy. Emmett was doodling or writing something on his paper so I guess he didn't see us.

"Hey Emmett" I said in neither a shout nor a whisper. Emmett's head snapped up and he smiled at me. Then his gaze went directly to Rosalie and she was looking at him. To break their uncomfortable silence I decided to introduce them all.

"Emmett this is Rosalie, that it Alice and he's Jasper" I said pointing them all out "Guys this is my brother Emmett." Alice waved at him, Jasper nodded towards him and Emmett waved back at Alice and nodded at Jasper back. He then stuck his hand out to shake with Rosalie, since they were closer.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said and that's all he was able to say because the professor entered the room at that time.

First period was all about the professor telling us a bit about himself and a pre test 'that determines what we know and don't as a group.' It was also about us being new and people gawking at everything we did, it was very weird and annoying but I guess it will eventually pass with time.

I thought the test was pretty easy and I knew Emmett would think it was too. When I put my pencil down I saw Rosalie, Alice and Jasper finish a little later then I did.

*

After 5th period, which we had together again, we decided to sit at the same table during lunch. W e were now walking to the lunch room, we were a little late because Rosalie left something in her locker that we all decided to go get. As we entered the lunch room fell quiet. Alice stepped in front of us and yelled "They are new students not aliens so stop staring at them and continue to eat your food." After that everyone looked away and continued to eat. We all walked up to the lunch line and got out food. I just grabbed a salad and water and saw that Alice and Rosalie had the same thing. The guys didn't though, their plates were over filled with food like hotdogs and pizza and burgers and fries, and I found it kind of gross. We all sat down, me in between Alice and Rosalie and Jasper next to Alice and Emmett next to Rosalie on their other side. Our conversation stayed light and comfortable almost throughout all of lunch.

As I got up to throw out my lunch someone caught my eye. He was sitting by himself in the corner of the lunch room a table away from the garbage. He had a couple of fries on his plate and half a hotdog. He was wearing old dark clothes that looked used and ugly and so did his sneakers, but despite his wardrobe he was a god. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had strong and firm face structure and messy bronze hair. He was pale white and had a good built, he wasn't as big as Emmett but he looked to have a nice body. I was standing at the trash can staring at him until I saw him look up and we my gaze.

As his emerald green eyes met my brown ones I was completely breathless. His gaze seemed angry but as it met mine they soften slightly. I wanted to know everything about him at that second and then he looked away. I walked back to our table and stayed pretty quiet until after lunch. Alice told Jasper and Emmett where their classes were and she told Rosalie to wait for her outside while she explained to me where my class was. I could tell she wanted to talk to me alone so that's why she wanted Rosalie to wait outside.

"What's on your mind?" Alice asked me. She already knows me so well and we just met today.

"Who is the guy who sat at that table?" I asked her pointing to _his _table.

"Oh." She said. "That's Edward Mason. I don't know a lot about him except that he is like a badass. As in he does drugs and smokes and drinks constantly and is sort of a player. He's had many girls and slept with them but he doesn't need a girl, like he doesn't live to have girls. It's like the girls are just something extra to them. But his relationships never last. Why did you want to know? Are you interested in him?"

"No" I said quickly. I could tell she didn't believe me but she let it go since she still needed to explain to me where my next period room was.

I walked to the room and almost got lost so I was a little late but I got there at the same time as the professor.

"Hello, you must be Miss Bella." He said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm a little late I almost got lost." I smiled an apologetic smile and he opened the door for us to go through. I went in first and looked around the room. My gaze stopped on the guy sitting next to the only available seat in the classroom.

**It's a little obvious what will happen next but I decided to end it there. Also, on my profile there are pictures of the outfits, except Rosalie's jeans but just imagine any normal dark skinny jeans. Please review!**

**Here's the schedule that they all have so you can get it better. It's just saying who's with whom in which ever period. It gives away who Bella is going to see in Biology, but that doesn't matter because you already should know who it was. He is also the only one I haven't properly introduced. The names inside each star thing are in the same class.**

**1****st**** Period- *Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper* *Edward***

**2****nd**** Period- *Rosalie, Alice, Bella* *Edward, Emmett, Jasper***

**3****rd**** Period- *Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Bella* *Edward, Jasper***

**4****th**** Period- *Jasper, Alice, Bella* *Edward, Rosalie, Emmett***

**5****th**** Period- *Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper* *Edward***

**6****th**** Period- *All of them*(lunch)**

**7****th**** Period- *Bella, Edward* *Rosalie, Alice* *Jasper, Emmett***

**8****th**** Period- *Emmett, Bella* *Jasper, Alice* *Rosalie, Edward***

**Again Review! Please**

**-Leslie :DD**


End file.
